1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an uninterruptible power supply system, and more particular to an uninterruptible power supply system and a power management method suitable for an audio visual apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Uninterruptible power supply systems (UPS hereafter) are mainly classified into three types: on-line UPS, off-line UPS and line-interactive UPS. Recently, more and more audio visual apparatuses are provided with complicated operation and network functions maintained by stable power supply which are accomplished by the UPS. Since the power supply period of the UPS is usually limited, if the audio visual apparatus cannot be turned off within the power supply period of the UPS, damage may occur.